


Before/After

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Get Together, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Jeanmarco prompt: “So this is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before/After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/gifts).



So this is it, what lust is: shaky hands slipping under standard issue sheets, fingers fumbling along thighs, a dark bunk with cadets that will either die or quit.

Jean is okay with it, six months in, as his bunkmate touches him—Marco, slipping his hand between Jean’s legs, breathing heavily, so intimately and hot, against his neck.

All of this is new. Jean knows it—the first thing he knows and trusts based on intuition—so he embraces it, because he wants it.

= = =

After fire: _so this is it,_ Jean thinks, _this is what love is._


End file.
